fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling
|Splatoon=Inkling}} The Inkling's are the main playable characters of the 2015 shooter game ''Splatoon. The orange Inkling, commonly known by fans as '''Ika, is the most popular one, being one of the few that support official artwork. While they can be of either gender, a large portion of the ones seen in Splatoon are female, and are usually indicated as such. They have the ability to transform into squids and swim within ink. An Inkling's humanoid form is made out of liquid, and, as such, they are unable to keep a solid form when submerged within water. Additionally, humanoid Inklings resemble regular squids in a number of different ways, including their teeth and the number of limbs they possess. A similar species exists, known as the Octoling. They are members of the Octarian army that rival that of the Inklings'. Personalities The Inklings are fairly competitive, as they are known for their large ink battles that have them covering the terrain with their colours. Little else about their personalities are known, though it is suspected that they are quite playful when squids. Game Appearances Non-fanon Splatoon TBA Splatoon 2 TBA Fanon Super Smash Bros. Fusion An Inkling appears in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. Fusion as an Assist Trophy. After spawning in, the Inkling girl will run around shooting ink at her summoner's opponents. This ink does little damage, but has the ability to slow down opponents. Additionally, she will also turn into a squid herself, and occasionally headbutt people, which does a fair amount of knockback. Various Inklings also appear on the Industrial Complex stage, where they both act as stage hazards and appear in the background. Super Smash Bros. Eternal Showdown Both a male blue Inkling and a female orange Inkling appear as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Eternal Showdown. For more information, see here. Super Smash Bros. Battle Inkling appears as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle. They are unlocked by unlocking all the file decoration colors, completing 15-Minute Battle, or recruiting them in League of Light. *Neutral Special: Paint Shot *Side Special: Paint Ball *Up Special: Paint Nozzle *Down Special: Squid *Final Smash: Paint Bomb Other Media Appearances Fanon The Splatoon Movie TBA amiibo Gallery Human form SplatoonGirl.png Splatoon Ika.png SplatoonBoy.png Splatoon dude.png Ika Inkling.png Inkling Sniper.png Inkling Roller.png Inkling2.png Inkling3.png Inkling4.png Inkling5.png Inkling6.png Inkling7.png Inkling8.png InklingSSBVS.png InklingFighting.png Female Inkling - Splatoon.png Inkling using a Splat Charger - Splatoon.png Inkling using a Splat Roller - Splatoon.png Inkling using a Splattershot Jr. - Splatoon.png Inkling with a Splattershot - Splatoon.png Inklings - Splatoon.png Male Squid Research Lab Inkling - Splatoon.png Mech outfit - Splatoon.png Samurai outfit - Splatoon.png School Girl outfit - Splatoon.png InklingMaleSM3D-EC.png MK8_Deluxe_Art_-_Inkling.png InklingsMarioKart8DeluxePromo.jpg Pink Inkling 1 - Splatoon 2.png Pink Inkling 2 - Splatoon 2.png Green Inkling - Splatoon 2.png Inklings - Splatoon 2.png Agent4Splatoon2.jpg character-portrait2.png|Smashified Inklings Inkling_Smash5.png|Solo art of Female Smashified Inkling Inkling Male Smashified.png|Solo art of Male Smashified Inkling Squid form SplatoonSquid.png SquidOrangeSplatoon.png SquidBlueSplatoon.png SquidGreenSplatoon.png SquidPurpleSplatoon.png OrangeInklingSquid.png BlueInklingSquid.png GreenInklingSquid.png OrangeInklingSquidMove1.png OrangeInklingSquidMove2.png BlueInklingSquidMove1.png BlueInklingSquidMove2.png BlueInklingSquidMove3.png Squid (Pink) - Splatoon 2.png Squid (Green) - Splatoon 2.png IMG 0639.png Trivia *When in their squid forms, Inklings resemble Bloopers from the Super Mario series. Category:Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Splatoon Characters